new hope
by hotaru24
Summary: Serena and Harry Potter. It a story of Serena and Harry Potter found who they are and get help on the way from some good friends to.


Well what I can say? A very long time ago there was a twin brother and sister. We came back to them because they will found out who they are because I was there the day the Prince and Princess of Moon King Dom found out they are twin brother and sister but if you ask me who they are and why they are Prince and Princess of Moon King Dom.

Will you me tell who I am? A long time friend of the Prince and Princess of Moon King Doom and my name is Dianne Anne Evens. I know I do not like my name so my friends call Anne. I am 11 years old and about to start school with the Prince and Princess and I tell you what there names are Prince Harry James Potter and Princess Serena Lily Potter and I have no idea that they are Children of the late Potter's you see Serena and Harry's parents where killed when they where just 4 years old. I bet you are think who would kill Mr &Mrs Potter will it was dark times they where fighting dark wizardry and one night he showed up at the home of Lily and James Potter. He killed James first and he then went looking for Lily and she had some time to huddle Serena and Harry in the roof. Serena saw her mum die that night.

For the safety of the Potter Children they would not live in the some house till the day they turned 11 years old so would they would go to Hogwarts but they no idea for their past life and 11 years went bye and the children grew up all. Now 11 years on a girl with blue eyes and nice blond hair with french braid that went past her knees and she looked like her mother very day and the boy who was the some age as her and he had nice green eyes and very black hair and he looked like his dad very day.

Now we can begin with the Story. We start with Serena who been had bad having dreams from when she was 5 years old. You see her dreams had be about her mother dieying. She would wake up crying from them but night the before her 11th brithday she had a dream that she looked like a Princess and she saw her brother for the first in her life and he looked so happy because they had found out they were Prince and Princess. Serena woke up sitting up in bed thinking what was it about being me a Princess and I have brother who is a Prince and this time some thing was going on. The boy sitting in bed he just woke up from his dream where he found out he was a Prince and he had a sister and his name is Harry. You see they just turned 11 years old at 12:00am so the time came for them as it came for them to go to school and it was time for me to join them.

Serena went to her window and saw an owl out side her window with a letter addressed to her. So she got the letter off the owl and the owl went away and she looked at it first thinking who was this and how did they know about her. So she opened it and start read it.

Dear Miss Potter,

I am sending this letter to you to say you are Witch and you will be coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarddry. School beginnginng on 01-09-06 and by the why Miss Potter, your parents went to this school too. I will seeing you at Hogwarts and good luck.

From

Dumbledore

She looked at the letter and thinking it was a joke. Right who would send me letter like this and how do they know my parents went to this school. "It would do me good to get out of here".

With one letter having been sending to one of the Potter children and one more letter to me. Well, I got my letter from school one day; an owl come down to me and so I got the letter off him and he went away.

I guessed it was from the school. I will begging to be with the Prince and Princess. It will be good to see them again it will be like old times. So I opened my letter and read it and here is what it said.

Dare Miss Evens,

I am sending this letter to you to say you are a Witch and you know who the Prince and Princess are. Will you be come to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizarddry. School beginning on 01-09-06 and I will seeing you at Hogwarts and good luck.

From

Dumbledore

I am going to Hogwarts to see Serena and Harry Potter and keep an eye on them and I would like to know how Serena took the news that she is a witch. God miss her and Harry. Too soon they will find out who they are.

Harry was walking home from the shop and he was thinking about at dream he had. 'Me I am Prince and I have a sister who is she and I can find her? And he stoped. An owl it was siting down waiting for him. Harry walk up to it and got the letter from the owl and the owl went away.

Harry looked at the letter and on it said

Mr Harry Potter

Who walked home from the shop

Dear Mr Potter

I am sending this letter to you to say you are a Wizard and you will be come to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizarddry. School beginning 01-09-06 and by the why Mr Potter your parents went to this school too. I will seeing you at Hogwarts and good luck.

From

Dumbledore

He looked at the letter and thinking that it was a joke. Right who would send me a letter like this? And how do they know my parents went to is school. It would do me good to get out of here. 'Wait it may be my sister is going to this school and I will find her.'

Time came for me to go to Hogwarts and on my way to the train I saw Serena and Harry for the time first. They looked like lost so I went up to them asked would they like some help to get on train?

"Yes we are looking for the train to the Hogwarts." "I said this is the oh by the way my name is Dianne Anne Evens but call me Anne is your first year at Hogwarts"?

Serena replied "Yes it is my first year and my parents went to Hogwarts, by the way oh my name is Serena Lily Potter and nice to meet you Anne and Anne replied Nice to meet Serena.

Harry replied "Yes it is my first year and my parents went to Hogwarts by the way oh my name is Harry James Potter and nice to meet you Anne. "Serena said Hey wait a minute your last name is the some as my last name, oh, will be cool It's good to meet someone with the same late name".

An idea hit "Harry on the head and he turned to Serena and said" Bunny you look like a bunny" and Serena looked at him for about minute said and yes I like bunny".

"Come on you two get on the train".

'This will be a fun year with a twin brother and sister coming Hogwarts and they have no idea of their past. I hope just they have more dreams about their past life and something is telling me that Harry has being looking for his sister and I have an idea and it may work.'

I looked about and said "Harry what are you thinking? I knew what he was thinking he was thinking about his sister and who she looked like or was it about dream a night before his 11th birthday.

Harry said " I will dream. I had a bad night before my 11th birthday. Well you see I have a sister and she my twin and I am the Prince and she is the Princess. So I am looking for my twin sister and I just hope I will find her soon.

See what I tell you Harry would like to find his sister. The look on Serena face's it went all white by just hearing what Harry had said. Well I asked her what her dream was about.

"Hay Serena would you like to tell us about your dreams? Well ok my dreams are about my mum when I was kid I saw my mum die but before night 11th birthday I had dream I was a Princess and that I saw my brother for the first time in my live.

Harry said 'Bunny do you know how your parents died?" "Sorry no Harry I do not know" Said Serena.

'I know how your parents died" Said Anne. What you do know? How did they die said Harry and Serena, at the some time.

I think it time to tell them who they are and tell them about there parents too. Well here god's I do know who your parents are and I have know who the two of you are. It may come as a surprise to you and Serena. "I'd like to start by saying how sorry I am it is hard for me to say to you it will ok here god's Serena and Harry you guys are right."

"What? Are we right in what we had said? Serena and Harry, why are you so sorry about what you tell us? Serena and Harry you are twin brother and sister and your parents were killed by Voldemort when you were just 4 years old said Anne."

"Anne what are you and Serena my twin sister saying. Our parents where kill by Voldemort said Harry. Yes, Harry. Serena is your twin sister and like you are Serena twin brother.

"I have more to say and it may surprise you. You are Serena Princess and Harry you are Prince. I am not telling you any more about your live but you will find out the time is right and I am so sorry, look we a Hogwarts said Anne

I would like to welcome all first years to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore and we will put you all into your house. The name of the houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Professor Setsuna call out your names and put the hat on your head and you will be put in to a house.

"Dianne Anne Evens

'Me first why me? Why does my name have to begin with D?

Well hello it's good to meet you I seed great power in you and will need what is your friends.

"No not Slytherin hey will oh ok GRYFFINDOR"

Thank god about that what was he talking about.

"Hermione G"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Ron W"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Draco M"

"Slytherin"

"Serena Potter"

"Well hello Princess, about time I met you. I remember the day I put your parents into their house when they came here and you look like your mother."

"Thank you but you tell everybody I am a Princess. No one can hear us talk, ok? and they are here to help you your brother Anne, a very good friend to have for you and your brother my dear. What House?"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Harry Potter"

"Well hello Prince about time I met you. I remember the day I put your parents into their house when they came here and you look like your dad."

"Thank you but you tell everybody I am a Prince. No one can hear us talk ok? and they are here to help you your sister Anne, a very good friend to have for you and your sister. What House?"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Serena was thinking about what the hat said to her what was he talk about they are here help me and Harry.

Hi my names Hermione and do not tell me what our names are I know who you two are you Serena and Harry Potter.

Serena replied yes we are and nice to meet you Hermione. I can ask how you know me and Harry?

Hermione replied will it like this I read all about you and Harry in the books and I am just so happy I am get to meet you and Harry.

At the Professor table there where three Professor talk about the Prince and Princess and Anne.

Professor Setsuna said to Professor Michelle and Professor Gollan will it look like they have to come Hogwarts and yes Anne with them too.

Professor Michelle said to them you right about Anne she will help out them out but for her life just start.

Professor Gollan said to her what are you talk about? Why has Anne life just start. You are tell me there is some more about Anne right?

Professor Setsuna replied Yes you see Anne is a Sailor Scout and she know when some thing is very worry but Anne has no idea she a Sailor Scout and when the time come for her you will see what Sailor Scout she is.

Anne said come on Serena and Harry we are going up to the Gryffindor rooms now.

Ok we are come Anne said Serena.

Two months went very fast for the twin brother and sister and Anne.

They come very good at fly and the two girls had come very good at song and

Harry has come very good at spot. Very soon they world would be turn upside down and soon they will be get help for some friends who be look out for them.

You see Anne has be have dreams about her past life. You see in her past life she was a Sailor Scout but her it head because she has to give up her life to save life's of her friends and the Sailor Scout too. Anne is Sailor Saturn and Saturn one who give life and dearth.

One night Anne could not sleep because her dreams so she went for a walk.

Why me have to be the dark Scout who give her life to save her friends.

Miss Evens what are you do out of bed this time of night said Professor Setsuna.

Well Professor Setsuna I could not sleep so I am go for a walk and I have to go back to my room now sorry Professor Setsuna replied Anne.

Professor Setsuna said to Miss Evens would you like to come back to my room and talk about if you like to?

Anne look at the Professor for about a minute. OK Professor I will come back withy you to your room and have a talk about it said Anne


End file.
